


Rubbish, Rey!

by ImperialRemnant



Series: Shenanigans of the Force Kind [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at humour, Gen, Randomness, idek what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t litter kids, or force forbid a Wookiee sees you doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubbish, Rey!

**Author's Note:**

> This has been put up quickly so it might be awful ;P  
> Also, Rey's father is mentioned but I hope it's vague enough that it could really be Han or Luke and it doesn't matter (and it's going to be Han or Luke she's defs part of the family she HAS to be).

Why did the Falcon always need fixing? Constant repairs, constant upgrades that went wrong... then needing  _more_ repairs.

Chewie had also been frustrated with Artoo’s lack of help. All he gave was a list of things that needed to be fixed or upgraded and it was too much for Chewie to handle.

Where was Han anyway? And as Chewie wondered that, prepared to com his friend when Han came up the Falcon ramp.

“Chewie!” He called, “How are the repairs going?”

Chewie growled out a reply.

“Alright, I’ll go to the back to check the Hyperdrive,” Han said, then had a look at the panels on the walls Chewie had open, fixing the wiring inside, “And  _that_  goes  _there_ , Chewie!”

Chewie let out a growl of annoyance.

“Well if its fixed wrong it’s not going to work, is it?” Han said, disappearing into the back.

Chewie turned back to work on the Falcon. It was peaceful for a time until Rey came into the Falcon.

“Hey Chewie,” She said, unwrapping a candy, “repairs going alright?”

Chewie nodded, roaring a small yes. Rey wouldn’t understand, but she understood his nodding.

“Alright, cool,” She popped the candy into her mouth. Then did the worst thing which nearly gave Chewie a heart attack. One of the rudest, worst things anyone could ever do.

The worst.

Rey threw the candy wrapper to the ground.

Chewie growled out an exclamation but she didn’t understand of course, instead heading to the back of the Falcon to find Han and saying, “Sure, Chewie.”

Chewie stared at the wrapper.

* * *

It happened quite often, Chewie noticed. Rey would eat a bar, ration, candy, anything wrapped, and then throw the rubbish onto the floor.

Chewie confronted Han about it, who said “Alright I’ll talk to her.” But she didn’t listen it seemed, as she continued to do it.

Once when she threw a wrapper onto the ground, Chewie grabbed it. He then went over to Rey to give it back to her.

“This is rubbish?” she said, with a genuine confused expression.

Chewie jabbed his finger at the wrapper, then pointed over to a rubbish bin.

Rey just shook her head, “That’s too far away, besides I’m headed this way. You do it.” She stuck the wrapper back into Chewie’s hand, then walked off.

Chewie walked about five steps to the bin. This called for extreme action.

* * *

Perhaps he should have gone more extreme, Chewie realised.

Every time Rey left litter on the ground, Chewie picked it up. Now collecting it all up. Then putting piles of it in her room. It left her fuming, and multiple times she’d shout “DAD!” and go and complain to her father. It left Chewie amused, until  _he_ got into trouble.

Han came to find him. “Look, you gotta stop putting the rubbish into Rey’s room all right?” 

Chewie yapped out a sentence.

“She’ll learn, all right? Besides it’s not that big of a deal.”

NOT. THAT. BIG. OF A DEAL?? Chewie was horrified. NEVER in his whole life could he imagine Han saying such a thing. How could be? Chewie felt betrayed, and ignored Han for the rest of the day.

* * *

Han finally confronted Chewie about what his problem with littering was. Chewie gladly explained.  _What if something died because of the litter_? And then recounted some horrifying tragedies.

“All right, All right!” Han said, “But what do you want to do about it?”

That’s when Chewie had a plan. She had to be punished.

Leading Han to the smuggling compartments, Chewie opened them up to reveal the tutus taken from the Imperial shipments.

“What the hell are these doing in here?” Han asked horrified, “Chewie, it’s just a waste of space!”

Well sure they were a waste of space before, but now they could be used.

“Why am I getting a bad feeling from this?” Han said to himself, listening to Chewie’s plan.

* * *

Han found Rey with Finn and Poe, asking to speak to her privately.

“You know the performance evenings we sometimes have? To keep the mood light here?” Han asked, nervous.

Rey gave him a curious expression that same one Luke and Leia shared when they were trying to figure out what someone was up to, “Yeah?”

“Well Chewie wants to do a performance for the next one, and asked if you wanted to help.”

Rey shrugged, “No thanks.”

Han grabbed her shoulder to stop her from walking off, “Okay, let me re-phrase. You have to help Chewie as punishment for littering.”

“WHAT!?”

* * *

A white generic tutu was preferable over the other colours Chewie had offered. He first wanted her to wear a blue one, but she declined. Then an orange, like his. Again, she declined. A red or black then, but did she want to be reminded of Sith Lords? Hell nah. So he finally let her pick one from the pile and went with white.            

“I can’t even dance,” she had warned him.

Chewie didn’t care.

Rey hadn’t even known Chewie knew ballet, let alone be able to choreograph a small dance. Unfortunately Poe and Finn had found out about it. When Poe had come to watch them practice he was in fits of hysterical laughter, falling to the floor, unable to get up. So Rey continuously hit him with the spare tutus until he left.

Finn, on the other hand, had been a blessing. It turned out he actually knew how to dance ballet and helped her and Chewie out.

“Where did you learn to dance Ballet?” she asked.

“It was a compulsory course to be able to serve for Kylo Ren,” Finn explained, a little sheepish. Rey stared, mouth open.

Finn shrugged in reply, “And don’t ask me why, I’ve got no idea.”

So she didn’t ask, but still, it made her wonder.

* * *

The night came about two days later. Rey snapped at anyone who tried to talk to her, and was prepared to fight anyone who dared laughed. Nobody did, but they were probably too scared of her at that point. She wasn’t in the best of moods. Sulking and brooding.

She stood backstage (being some sheets strung up, as it was only a random room chosen to have the performance) with Chewie, arms folded, fuming. If it were a cartoon one could perhaps imagine smoke coming out of her ears, her face entirely red.

Chewie was saying something to her, not that she understood. His growls and barking just that to her.

When they went onto the stage, or just the performance spot, as there wasn’t really a stage. And not many people were really there, most busy with Resistance duties. But at the front seats were Han, Poe and Finn. Finn with the most encouraging smile, making her heart warm and instantly feeling better.

The music started, her and Chewie going through the steps. Rey felt stupid and insecure, probably doing every step badly. But it was over and done quickly. People applauded, Chewie and Rey bowed, then got off stage.

* * *

Afterwards, Finn and Han came to see her.

“You did great!” Finn said, pulling her into a hug.

Chewie said something, Han translating, “So you going to keep littering now?”

“Not on my life,” She said, letting go of Finn to look at Chewie, “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

Chewie would only believe it when he saw it.

But after that night, Chewie never saw Rey throw any litter onto the ground again.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a review and/or kudos! :D <3


End file.
